


One Night Of Sin

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Night Of Sin song lyrics, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Healing song lyrics, Threesome - F/M/M, kissing ghouls, mention of Papa IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: A blind date that doesn't show. But two strangers step in to stop something bad from happening.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Rain and Swiss Ghoul, Rain | Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	One Night Of Sin

I’m sitting at the bar of a local tavern waiting for my blind date. I’ve been here for about twenty-five minutes and I’ve come to the realization that I’ve been stood up. I order another drink for myself and I’m about to take a drink when I feel eyes on me. I put my drink down when some guy slides into the seat next to me. He spouts out some cheesy pickup line that wasn’t even original. I roll my eyes as I check my watch. I turn my head to look for my date one last time. I pick up my drink but I feel a hand on my wrist. It’s not the hand of the same guy… this is a different guy.

“BabyGirl, you really don’t want to drink that. My friend and I just seen him put something in there when your head was turned.”

His face came into my focus and he had such amazing brown eyes. Dark curly hair that I would love to run my fingers through and a thick mustache that I bet would tickle me in all the right ways.

His friend appeared on the other side of the guy who sat down. And by the looks of it, was putting a death grip on the guys’ pressure point on his neck. The friend has a very handsome renaissance look to him. Very much like a walking painting. He takes my drink and pours it in the lap of the sitting guy.

“Swiss, get the young lady a fresh drink. I’m going to have a chat with this guy outside.”

The friend yanks the guy up and shoves the guy out the door and disappears. I turn my attention back to this, Swiss guy, who is already put in the order for my new drink. He turns his attention back to me and flashes me a smile. I exhaled.

“I’m sorry for that poor example of the human male. But my friend is taking care of that right now. But you’ve got to promise me, BabyGirl, that you’ll be more careful. I wouldn’t want to see anything bad happen to you.”

He takes my hand and kisses the inside of my wrist. Those memorizing eyes never leave mine. And they ignite a heat within me. Just when I think I can form words his friend comes back in and takes my other hand. I turn to face him and I notice he has blood on his face.

“Oh no, you’re bleeding. I’m so sorry you got hurt. You got to get that looked at.”

He shook his head and waved me off. 

“It’s not mine. And that guy won’t pull anything like that ever again. Excuse me while I get cleaned up.”

Swiss shot him a look and the friend just nods and walks to the restroom.

“My friend, Rain, he takes offense when men pull shady shit like that. Well, we both do. There is no need to do such things like that. And I just realized that we didn’t get your name.”

I feel the blush rise on my face and I feel breathless as I look into his eyes.

“I’m  Victoria. Your names are unique.”

“They’re our nicknames. Our names in our native tongue, well, no one can pronounce them very well, so we were given nicknames.”

“Our rule back home is to treat women like the Queens that they are.” Rain interjects as he appears again. 

He holds out his hand and asks, “May I?”

I give him my hand and he places a kiss near my knuckles, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. Deeply intense yet caring and tender. Our hands slowly slip away from each other and I feel the need to gulp down my drink, which I do.

“Do you need us to call an Uber to get you home safely?” Swiss asks, moving off his stool and stands next to Rain. Seeing them both, I can’t get over just how handsome they are. 

“I only live on the next block over. I walked here, I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah sure will because we’ll walk you home. That is if you don’t mind?” Rain again with those eyes of his.

“No, I don’t mind at all. I’d enjoy your company.”

I hopped off my chair and that when I noticed how tall they both are also. They walked me out the door and both held out their arms. I linked mine with theirs with Swiss on my right and Rain on my left. I will admit that I was feeling kind of low when my date didn’t show up. But now I’m leaving with two guys. Yeah, I’m not feeling bad anymore.

I made sure to walk slowly because I was in no hurry to get home. We all even made a game of it by doing the walk The Monkeys did in the into of their old TV show. Even though I just met them, they made me feels so comfortable. The walls that I have built up were no longer there with them.

We reached my house and it was such a pretty night, that I didn’t want to go in just yet. So I suggested that we sit on the porch and talk for a while. I have a sofa, a rocking chair, and a swing but we all decided it would be more comfortable to sit on the couch. Rain on my left and Swiss on my right. They held my hands as we just talked about any and everything. 

After a some-time, I noticed that Rain wasn’t saying much. So I asked him if he was tired. 

“No, not at all. I just… um. I just wanted...I want to kiss you but couldn’t find the right way to ask you.” He drops his head down slightly and avoids my eye contact. 

Swiss lets go of my hand and I lean into Rain and whisper, “Yes, please kiss me.” 

He lifts his head and turns slightly. Our skins are just a fraction away from each other. The heat from our breath ignites the need. He hesitates so I make the first move and graze his lips with my tongue. He slowly opens his soft lips and allows me to enter. Tender but passionate as my body reacts and I moan into his mouth. 

We break apart for air and he looks into my eyes.

“Thank you.” he whispers with a shy smile.

He places his forehead to mine.

“You’re welcome.” I beam.

We take a few moments to collect ourselves and I sat back only to realize that Swiss had been watching the whole time. His breathing is rapid and his eyes are fixated on me.

“Damn, that looked hot. Can I have one too?”

My mind is screaming at me, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” But I don’t want to pay attention right now. I just want to feel.

“Anything you want.” was my answer.

He cups my cheeks with his hands. Placing a kiss on my nose before he takes my lips. And I was right, his mustache does tickle slightly but it feels so right. It’s a fight for dominance. A dangerous game that we play. I’m so lost in the fight that I don’t notice Rain is kneeling in front of us until I feel him running his fingers into my brown locks of hair. 

The sound of a dog close by barked which causes me to jump and break the kiss. Swiss has a dirty smirk on his beautiful face and Rain takes his hands out of my hair.

“Do you want to continue this inside? We understand if you don’t.” Rain states.

“To Hell with being a good girl. I want to feel...alive again.” I whisper back. And I stand up and go to unlock the door. I let them in first and as I look back outside I spot my neighbor, Lidia, walking her German Shepard puppy. She stood there with her mouth gapped but then mouthed the word “Two?” I shrug my shoulders because I really don’t know what is going to happen. She nods her head with a smile and gives me the Horns Up sign. I’ll bring her some coffee in the morning, I thought as I walk in and closed the door.

I had left a few lights on earlier as I hate walking into a dark house. Swiss has already found my music and is going through my CDs. Rain has made himself comfortable on the couch but stands up as I come into the room. He walks over to me and presses his lips to mine. I don’t even think about it, I just automatically start undoing the buttons on his black dress shirt. 

Swiss finds a CD and starts it up, hitting a button twice before walking over to us. He bends down and takes off my shoe, tossing it somewhere in the room. Then goes for the other shoe while Rain’s shirt is off and is flung somewhere.

Rain releases my lips but I only get a moment before Swiss captures them. Again, the buttons get undone and the shirt gets discarded. Rain is massaging my back while watching us. He kisses my cheek and then kisses Swiss’. Nuzzling the crook of his neck. I pull away and watch as they both immerse themselves in a kiss. My breath hitches at this hot sight before me and I can feel myself getting wetter.

One of my hands slides up my torso and comes to rest on my left breast. Through my shirt and bra, I start to knead and pinch my nipple. Frustrated that I need more pressure, I fling off my shirt and begging to remove my bra when Rain stops me. Easing out of the kiss, the duo turn to me.

“Let us worship you.” Rain’s voice thick with desire.

I’m now at a loss for words and just nod my head “yes”. Rain peppers my cheek with kisses, leaving a trail down my collar bone and slightly nipping at the tissue of my breast. Deliberately taking his time in revealing my skin. Pulling down the cup exposing me. He licks around the nub and then blows air, causing it to stand at attention. The sought-after effect gives him a wicked grin. Going in to suckle at his prize.

Swiss makes it an art form of taking off my skirt, leaving my underwear alone. Eventually, the fabric is on the ground and I step out of it. He bends down to my feet and creates sparks as he kisses them. Moving to my ankles, giving each equal attention. The feel of his fingers on my skin set me on fire as he inches up my legs. 

**_One night of sin_ **

**_Is what I'm now paying for_ **

**_The things I did and I saw_ **

**_Would make the earth standstill_ **

As Swiss reaches the covered part of my body, he uses his teeth to peel the garment off. As his nose grazes my crotch, he too blows cool air on me and I felt electricity flow throw me. At this point, I don’t even remember stepping out of my panties. 

He joins Rain and lavish love on my other breast. And they work in tandem to remove the last article on my body. I run my fingers through both heads of hair. They lean me back and I feel like I’m fluttering to the floor. Rain spreads my legs open, which there is no resistance from me at all. 

Trailing their tongues down, the pair crawl and end up at my cunt. 

“Don’t hold back, BabyGirl. Keep your eyes on us. We want it all.”

My hazy eyes are fixed as they establish what “taking care of me” is. I’ve had guys go down on me before but never in my life would I have thought of two at once. And the perpetual heat of it all was that they had no qualms over sharing my taste with each other. 

The was a whole new level for me and as I hit my first high, I wondered to myself if this was actually real. By my third high, I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. At one point, I thought I saw them as having forked tongues. I became delirious as I laughed, moaned, and screamed at the very thought. Taking turned tongue fucking me, I was sure that I was dead in that I felt like I was floating. 

Those sweet nymphos gave me a reprieve to collet myself for what was about to happen next. As I relaxed with a massage, I had just noticed that there was a new song playing. I know the order of that CD but most frightening is the words I labeled the CD…. Masturbation Fantasy. I felt the fear in the pit of my stomach but out of character for me, shrugged it off. Compared to what was happening tonight, there is no shame anymore. 

**_Helps to relieve my mind_ **

**_Sexual healing baby is good for me_ **

**_Sexual healing is something that's good for me_ **

On my back, I’m mesmerized at the two thick cocks that I have rudely ignored. Reaching out for Rain’s cock so I can give it a proper Hello but he moves just out of my reach. I whine out in disappointment. 

“Tonight is for you, chérie.” he says with softness in his eyes.

Swiss lifts up my right leg and nips at the backside of my thigh.

“Such a beauty. So delicious. I need to have more of you.” More kisses and nips.

Swiss rolls me onto my side. Kneading my ass cheeks and caressing my hole. Another electric feeling hits me as his fingers graze that spot. Goosebumps form on my skin. He moves up to my head and I tilt my head towards him.

“Do you want me too?” he asks.

“Please,.please do it. I need to have you both….please fill me,” I beg.

Rain hands Swiss a bottle of lube. I have no clue where it came from and nor do I care. He squeezes some out and rubs it on both hands. Excitement is running rampant in my mind. He inserts one finger and pumps it a few times. I hum and purr at the sensation. Adding another finger and curls them while inside of me. Rain lays down facing me, watching intently. 

“If there’s any discomfort, let me know and he’ll stop.” He coos to me.

“It feels wonderful. Please don’t stop. I need more.” I promise. 

Rain nods to Swiss and he adds a third finger. Rain kisses me and even with my eyes closed, I see a flash of white light behind my eyelids. Rains plays with my clit as I moan into his mouth, humping into Swiss’ fingers. When he feels that I’m ready he withdraws his fingers and adds more lube to himself. I feel him lining up and I push my ass out towards him more. He enters me slowly, my mind is reeling from the feeling of being stretched. He stops to make sure that I’m fine with it. I nod my head and he finally bottoms out.

Rain has very talented fingers as he works my swollen nub. It doesn’t take me long before my toe started to twitch and my core snaps, sending me flying again. To my amazement, I find myself squirting. I’ve never done it before, I’ve heard and seen it on porn but I always thought that I wasn’t one to be able to do it. No matter how I tried.

“That’s it BabyGirl. Just the way we like it. Do you think you can do it again? Just let yourself feel free.”

Rain breaks the kiss and moves to eat me again. It isn’t until he blows cool air on me again that I flow more. Soaking Rain but he loves it even more and eats me like a starving man. For a third time, it happens again. Rain moves up to Swiss and they share a kiss. No doubt that Rain just gave him a mouthful of me. 

Still going slow and steady, Swiss breaks away from Rain, and Rain heads back to where he was before. He lifts my leg and lines up. Again I stretch to accommodate a thick cock. I cry out loudly as it pushes its way in. The pleasure out weights the pain, and to feel that that they are both inside me, sends me into bliss.

They both start to pump faster and the obscene sounds we all make are sexy hot. 

“Our chérie, you look so  exquisite. Tout simplement époustouflant. Doesn’t she, Swiss?”

“Yes, my friend. She should wear this look more often. BabyGirl, the lustful look agrees with you.”

I purr as he kisses my cheek. Rain attacks my clit again and I lose myself. My orgasm hits 4 more times as they are deep within me. 

“One last time, our  chérie. We’re both so close.”

“Fuck yeah, cum in me. I want it all.” I moaned

Swiss looks to Rain with a question in his eyes. But Rain nods no. They both start hammering me like pistons. We get so loud that I think the whole neighborhood can hear us. 

“Fuck… Fuck...I’m cuming!” I scream as I do.

I feel the flood the both of them are causing inside of me. And it feels like nothing I ever felt before. It was the bliss I was missing in my life. I was about to say that to them but I suddenly felt light-headed and I must have blacked out.

“Swiss, there was no way we could’ve knotted with her. That would cause her to have a heart attack without knowing the truth about what we are.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But damn, that was hard to keep our glamour up with her. She is just stunning.” He nuzzled my neck as I was still out. After a few minutes, they got up and cleaned me.

“Hey, what if we take her back with us? I can’t bear just to leave her.”

“Swiss, humans aren’t our pets. They have mental issues if we’re not careful.”

“Papa would really like her. It would be us to find one that is suitable for him. Imperator thinks that knows what he’ll like. But we’re the ones that have been on tour with him for over 2 years.”

“Yeah, I know. Let’s just see what happens when she wakes up. Don’t get your hopes up, ok?”

“Fine” Swiss sighs. 

When they finish their task, they grab a heavy blanket from my room and cuddle with me on the living room floor. 

Sunlight beams through the windows and I almost pull the covers over my eyes. But Rain stops me.

“None of that. Don’t rob us from seeing you as you wake.” 

I smile as I realize that last night wasn’t a dream and they stayed with me all throughout the night. We all snuggle more but it was getting late in the morning. We all showered together with a few more times of fooling around.

I got dressed as they did too and we said our goodbyes at the door. I felt sad that I may never see them again but at least I was able to have an incredible night. I closed the door after they left and walked into the kitchen. I turned the tv on and then walked to the coffee pot but noticed an envelope setting in front of it. I opened it and found a VIP pass and ticket to the Ghost concert tomorrow night.

I was in shock to see it as that concert has been sold out for months. I put them on the counter as I make coffee for myself and Lidia. I turn my back to the tv as the newscaster was saying: The body of a local man was found in an alley around the 3800 block of Bellmont. The body appeared to have been attacked by an animal with sharp claws, officials say.”

The voice faded out as I walk into my room and wonder what to wear for the concert. 

  
  


\\\The End//

**Author's Note:**

> The song One Night of Sin is by Smiley Lewis. A few years later Elvis P. made a cleaner version and renamed it One Night With You.  
> The song Sexual Healing is by Marvin Gaye.  
> The ultimate R&B toe-curling song (IMO).


End file.
